pufflehugsfandomcom-20200214-history
Azrael (Pikmin)
' Azrael' is a white Pikmin, and the main character of Pufflehugs' Chapter Azrael series (WIP title). He is the son of Pik-pik (referred to as "Pik-Pik" in the series) and Deh-Heh. Despite having a lapis lazuli gemstone and being the child of two Pikmin, Azrael is just a normal Pikmin (the reproduction of Pikmin works differently in Chapter Azrael's universe than the main Twig & Pik-pik universe). Age: 3 (Finn the Normie and Jake the Snoop Movie), 13 (Chapter Azrael). Birthdate: December 15th, 1986. Due to only existing in a different universe than the main Twig & Pik-pik series, Azrael is non-canon. Appearance Azrael, as a white Pikmin, has white skin and red eyes with no pupils or irises. He is slightly smaller than the adverage White Pikmin of his age. He also has a lapis lazuli gemstone on the end of his stem, which his parents frequently encourage him to keep secret. Azrael typically wears a blue baseball helmet on his head. He wears this in order to hide his lapis lazuli gemstone. Personality Azrael acts very femenine, due to being frequently doted on like a daughter by Pik-Pik. He is also extremely sensitive, and is very prone to crying when treated negatively. History Early Life Azrael was born on December 15th, 1986 in the town of Fork, located in the Kalos region. On his first Christmas, he was gifted a doll by Pik-Pik, much to Deh-Heh's disgust. Although his father was not pleased with such a feminine gift, Azrael loved his gift and cherished it as his most treasured possession. Despite Deh-Heh's displeasure, Pik-Pik continued to dote upon Azrael like this, eventually resulting in Azrael acting more femenine than masculine. This lead to Deh-Heh becoming disappointed in Azrael, and Azrael began being neglected by his father. Like a majority of the denizens of Fork, Azrael's family fled from the town during King Sans' rule. Finn the Normie and Jake the Snoop Movie Azrael, as well as his family and the rest of the people who fled from the town, returned to Fork after Finn and Snoop killed King Sans and Prince Papyrus. Azrael was one of the first people Gaster scanned during his return to reality. Gaster was intimidated by Azrael's massive power level, but knew that such a young child could not possibly be a threat. Chapter Azrael TBA Abilities and Traits Azrael boasts an enormous power level of 100,010, but does not know about this and seemingly has no strengths that support his massive power level. As a white Pikmin, he has the typical abilities a white Pikmin has, including: immunity to poison, poisonous breath, the ability to spit liquid poison, and the ability to sense underground artifacts. He also has slight control over water, thought to be linked to his lapis lazuli gemstone. Like all characters in his universe, he has the ability to fuse. However, he has yet to fuse with any character. Notes *Azrael shares his name with the angel of death in the Hebrew bible. **Azrael's name was also inspired by Asriel Dreemurr from Undertale. *Azrael's father Deh-Heh is the same character as Deh-Heh from Cleffa Cloopers. However, Chapter Azrael takes place in a seperate universe than the original Cleffa Cloopers, and the two Deh-Hehs have many differences. *Olivia has stated that Pik-pik remains single her entire life in the main Twig & Pik-pik canon. This makes it impossible for Azrael to exist in the main canon. Category:Characters